President Man
President Man is the president of North America, including the City during the time of Invader Zim, and, according to himself, comes from President Land. He deals with important issues such as Moofy the Girly Ranger getting stuck in Zim's lawn, as well as Christmas events. A poster of his head can be seen in the back of Ms. Bitters' as well as Mr. Elliot's classrooms with the text saying "A-okay folks!". Appearance President Man takes on the appearance of a middle-aged man. His hair is white, and his left eye bulges twice the size of his right eye. He has bushy eyebrows a flat nose, and two over-sized front teeth. He wears a navy blue suit with a striped black tie, a cream-colored undershirt, and black shoes. He only has three triangle-shaped fingers, and a silver metallic name-tag on the suit labeled "O.K." pinned to his suit. Personality Despite being the elected president, President Man is completely incompetent as a leader and appears completely ignorant to the world around him and is quite easy to bribe. His decisions have been known to be influenced by offerings of chocolate-covered ninja star cookies, namely from Dib. Role in Invader Zim ".]]He first appeared in "Future Dib" in a montage shaking hands with Professor Membrane, implying a friendship or at least a working relationship. He later made a cameo in "Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom" giving Dib "The Greatest Person to Ever Live" award after the Massive crashes onto Earth, destroyed. His first major role however was in "The Girl Who Cried Gnome", were he came to Zim's lawn in an attempt to get Moofy out of a hole, and was bribed by Dib so that he would use his idea to drill under Zim's home to retrieve the small girl. He made his final appearance in "The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever" He was quick to give up all of his power to Zim, believing he was Santa Claus. President Man makes his first appearance in the comic series at the end of Issue 32, when he awards Torque Smackey the first place award in the National Physical Phitness Day test, and shows confusion at Zim and Dib's unending sit-up competition. Appearances Invader Zim (TV series) *Future Dib *Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom *The Girl Who Cried Gnome *The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever Invader Zim (comic series) *Issue 32 Quotes *''"You! Get me the nuclear people on the phone! I waaaaant those vibrations!"'' *''"I pledge that this fine Girly Ranger will be rescued... WITH BOTH LEGS INTACT!"'' *''"It's allll yours, Santa!"'' *''"People just looove shakin'! WOOHOOHOO!"'' *''"Where are the charts? Where are the pretty pictures? This plan is stupid!"'' *''"Wait a minute! Are tho-those ch-chocolate ninja star, c-cookies? Ooooh! I loooove ninja star cookies! Hooo!"'' *''"Thanks to this DELICIOUS boy, we are gonna use this diggin' machine to free young Moofy."'' *''"Who's that crazy boy?!"'' Trivia. *He is meant to be a parody of George W. Bush, the President of the United States at the time of the show's airing. *He always keeps his arms up to his neck, and lets them flail aimlessly when he is excited or when talking, this is because coat hanger is still inside his jacket. *Zim believed him to be the "Earth Leader", implying that he is unaware that unlike other alien races, humans have many different leaders and the planet is not under one rule. *President Man is the only leader from Earth Zim has ever met. *He was voiced by Jeffrey Jones, who also voiced the Shadowhog. Gallery Shaking hands.png Zim on screen.png Moofy with President.png Thanks to this delicious boy.....png Dib tries to convince President Man.png Dib protests.png Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Screenshots